Sonreír
by Souhatier
Summary: Mini-OneShot. En unos momentos de aburrimiento, Yato se pone a pensar en lo que siente hacia Hiyori.


_¡Hoolap! Este es mi primer OneShot -vaya, primero los detesto y ahora no paro de hacerlos- sobre Hiyori y Yato sobre el capítulo final, espero y les guste!_

* * *

**Sonreír**

Muchas veces el Gran Dios Yato se había preguntado qué había sentido en el momento en que Hiyori lo abrazó furtivamente cuando recuperó la memoria. Muchas veces se lo preguntaba y era algo bastante inquientante, y no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, su Shinki siempre le distraía lo suficiente como para no poder responder.

Pero hoy Yukine y Hiyori habían salido junto con Kofuku, y sin embargo él estaba ahí. La verdad es que al principio se divertía de tener la casa de Kofuku para él solo -su Shinki también había salido- pero conforme pasaba el tiempo no tenía nada más que hacer, y, sinceramente, comer mandarinas ya estaba más que hecho hace un par de horas, y se tumbó en el suelo, pensativo.

¿Qué podía hacer hoy el 'Gran' Yato que no hubiera hecho ya? Aparte de tener un altar propio y 1.5 billones de seguidores, conseguir millones de yenes y ser alabado por todos y conceder deseos mucho menos que ridículos... Al pensar en ello, se deprimió bastante mientras su cabeza decaía y se quedaba en blanco papel, pero pronto volvió a recobrar la compostura y la confianza. La imagen de Hiyori apareció en su mente mientras ponía una cara de confusión al imaginársela.

¡Todavía recordaba cuando se metió en su cuerpo y se cambió! Y al fin y al cabo lo había perdonado, ¡siempre se salía con la suya! Pero de repente, recordó la pelea con el que había sido su compañero siglos atrás, y las imágenes cambiaron a aquella pelea en la que Hiyori había perdido la memoria, y eso le provocó un agrio sabor en la boca. Yukine ya no estaba allí para hacerle la risa, ya no estaba para distraerle, y finalmente sucumbió a la pregunta que su subconsciente ya había respondido, pero su consciente no. Y ansiaba saber la respuesta. Una respuesta que se ajustaría a sus sentimientos sobre la chica.

¿Que qué sintió Yato cuando Hiyori estaba con la mente vacía, y unas rocas amenazaban con aplastarla y matarla? Sólo sintió un terrible sudor frío por la nuca antes de ir corriendo -gracias a Yukine, principalmente- y abalanzarse sobre ella mientras la abrazaba y su Shenki salía disparado a algún sitio cercano quedando los tres entre escombros. No pudo describir lo que vio a continuación, porque estaba un poco inconsciente, pero cuando oyó pronunciar su nombre de esos carnosos labios... Cuando la oyó llamarle por su nombre: no Sr. Yato, no Yato-san, ni Yato-kun, Yato a secas, no describió más que felicidad por aquello. No pudo, estaba apunto de llorar hasta que la abrazó.

No se había dado cuenta de que tanto le importaba Hiyori hasta ese momento. No pudo darse cuenta antes de que la quería especial y solamente a ella, con pasión o sin ella la quería. ¡Qué demonios, la amaba! Y en esos instantes sólo podía tener dos corazoncitos latiendo en sus ojos sin darse cuenta de que el grupito que lo dejó solo, ya había regresado.

No se dio cuenta hasta que Hiyori habló. - ¿Yato, te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Nada más y nada menos que una chica preciosa que no merecía el estilo de vida en que la había metido, pero lo soportaba todo sólo con verla sonreír un día más.

Yato puso ojitos de cachorro. - ¡Es que... me habéis dejado solo tanto tiempo que me he comido todas las naranjas que habían! - Dijo en un intento de excusarse. Pero terminó con un hinchazón en la cabeza por parte del Shenki de Kofuku y por Hiyori, mientras se sobaba su cabecita.

- ¡Eres todo un tragón! - Comentó Kofuku mientras se enrredaba un mechón en el dedo despreocupadamente.

Todo se había calmado bastante, hasta que Hiyori y él tuvieron unos momentos a solas para hablar, más o menos. - Oye... Hiyori. - Comentó en una voz baja el Dios. La chica de ojos rosas alzó la mirada curiosa hacia su cara mientras curvaba lemente la cabeza para preguntar. - Umm, yo... - Se pensaba repetidamente la frase.

Hiyori sólo repitió su monosílabo. - ¿Tú...? - Con un deje de curiosidad, Hiyori se impacientó un poco.

Yato se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba una excusa rápida. - Cuando entré en tu cuerpo, pude observar que tus braguitas eran de un blanco muy limpio. - Dijo a la par que Hiyori le daba cuatro mil coscorrones y Yukine se acercaba para reírse en la cara de su 'amo'. Kofuku se acercó a Hiyori mientras la sobornaba con bastante comida, que más que causar un impacto a la chica, fue a Yukine y a Yato.

_Sólo por verla sonreír,_ pensó Yato mientras observaba la risa de Hiyori.

* * *

_¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Ya bueno hice un poco de OOC en Yato pero creo que me salió bastante bien :3 R&R_


End file.
